1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to structures composed of individual wall members and methods of constructing those structures. More particularly, the present invention relates to log structures and a thru-bolt system for constructing log structures.
2. Background of the Invention
Log structures are constructed for a variety of purposes. The log structures typically are comprised of walls which include individual wall members that shrink or settle over time. The shrinkage or settling must be accommodated to facilitate a proper fit between the wall members. Without accommodation for the settling, the log structure may develop gaps or cracks in the walls. One previous approach has been to periodically tighten a fastener which compresses the wall members, however, this approach creates an undesirable maintenance burden.
Therefore, there is a need for an improved wall and method of constructing a wall which simplifies construction and accommodates shrinkage or settling of the wall members without the need for frequent maintenance.